


Baby, my baby

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: You feel even better around me.





	Baby, my baby

**Author's Note:**

> [inspiration](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/167589737684/i-needed-sheith-ok)

The wall chafes Keith’s back, the back of his head thudding against it when Shiro thrusts particualrly roughly- but Keith minds it little. He clings with all of his might to his boyfriend’s powerful shoulders, groaning and moaning into Shiro’s ear.

“Baby,” Shiro huffs, easily holding Keith up against the wall, buried balls-deep within him. “You’re so-” Shiro shifts, trapping Keith further against the wall, Shiro’s fingers curling tighter around Keith’s legs. Both of their eyes are half-lidded, both of their lips parted to let out gasps and moans and grunts. 

Shiro thrusts again, his cock slipping out, then slipping back in. Keith whines, his fingertips leaving pink marks on Shiro’s scarred skin. 

“Baby,” Shiro whispers and presses his lips to Keith’s jaw, then to his ear: he catches the earlobe between his teeth and yanks. 

Keith lets out a breathless chuckle and a moan, his muscles tight with tension. “Fuck, you feel so good in me, Takashi,” he whispers back. He catches Shiro’s lips, kisses him all sloppy and needy and then breaks apart when Shiro begins a quicker rhythm. 

“You feel even better around me, baby,” Shiro grunts between thrusts, his teeth and lips digging into Keith’s neck. “Fuc-  _ngh-_ ”

Shiro’s arms are only now beginning to shake, his thick thighs quivering from holding Keith up for so long. Keith wraps his legs  better around Shiro and lets himself slump down a bit, Shiro’s cock spearing him straight to his core. Keith throws his head back and cries out as Shiro slams into him, over and over again, whispering _fuck, baby-_


End file.
